


余烬之下 II

by Elroy



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Summary: 配对:all蜂向，本篇主补蜂红蜂，擎蜂提及。(cp洁癖慎入)分级:PWPNote：⚠️半架空背景我流向⚠️dirty talk，言语侮辱，非自愿拆。ooc很多，bug有。⚠️金飞虫第一人称视角。





	余烬之下 II

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:all蜂向，本篇主补蜂红蜂，擎蜂提及。(cp洁癖慎入)  
> 分级:PWP  
> Note：⚠️半架空背景我流向⚠️  
> dirty talk，言语侮辱，非自愿拆。ooc很多，bug有。  
> ⚠️金飞虫第一人称视角。

二

没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚虽然什么都看不到，却可以想像出任何东西。  
至少我所记得的黑暗是这样的。①  
我的双腿在打颤，松垮的后挡板几乎无法阻止撑开的接口中多余次级能量液的外流，没有星星的夜晚很好地隐藏了我的不堪，可通往寝室的路却看起来更加遥不可及。  
刀刃舔上脖子的一刻我迟疑地回忆了刚刚经过的地点，此时我的位置处于秘密仓库的正后方，与高大的墙壁隔出的一条狭长小巷中，如果在这里被劫持，那么他很有可能已经预谋这次袭击很久了。  
我准备尽可能镇静地与对方谈判，但意料之外的是，膝弯处突然传来的钝痛迫使我失去平衡，身体下意识的前倾，却撞进一个坚硬的怀抱。  
接下来的声音则让我毛骨悚然。  
“晚上好，金飞虫。我想你和把天护的副指挥官度过了一个难忘的夜晚。”

带着小胡子的跑车眯起光镜看向我。  
我希望你清楚自己在说什么。我推开他的手臂，面罩把我的表情藏在黑暗里。杜撰谣言的后果你很清楚，补天士。  
“又想拿倾天柱压我吗，不过这次恐怕你无法如愿了。”他围着我慢慢地踱着步子，光镜里是涡轮狐狸的狡猾。  
“你真该听听自己淫荡的呻吟声，亲爱的小队长。”跑车伸出手指敲了敲我的后挡板，渗出的能量液沿着手指的形状滑进缝隙里，“还是说，你更愿意和领袖一起回忆你在仓库里的经历？”  
闭嘴。  
补天士晃了晃手臂，灰色的窃听器从臂甲的暗格中显现出来。“你最好老实听我的话，不然我也不能保证领袖会不会在某天夜里突然收到一段来自小床伴和把天护逃犯的亲热音频。”  
你想要什么，职位还是配给。  
“不。”一只手缠上我的腰，灼热的置换气体打在我的后颈上。  
“三次拆卸，换一段音频。”  
我在面罩下咬紧牙关。  
成交。

我的胸甲贴在冰冷的墙壁上，头雕陷进坚硬的墙角中，酸痛的腿无法支撑住机体的重量，软绵绵地跪趴在地上。身后的跑车掐住我的腰卖力地抽送着，清脆的撞击声在狭小的仓库里格外清晰，我紧紧咬住下唇，试图不让每一丝示弱的喘息外流。  
“老天，你可真辣。”  
补天士贴着我的音频接收器低喘着说，他大力地掰过我的面甲，凑上来想要亲吻我的嘴唇。  
在他凑上来的前一刻我合上了面罩，他的鼻子和冰凉的面罩瞬间来了个亲密接触。甬道中的管子发狠地顶弄到内壁的传感节点，我闷哼一声，别开了头。  
“打开面罩，别装哑巴。你最好把我服侍的好好的。”他在我的光镜前摇了摇手臂，“怎么对倾天柱的就怎么对我，否则可别怪我食言。”  
手指在黑暗中纂成拳头，面罩在咔哒一声后骤然打开。  
我微侧过身子，用一只手勾住他的脖子送上了自己的嘴唇。  
跑车黑色的小胡子在我的鼻尖上反复地蹭来蹭去，我皱了皱眉，贴着他的嘴唇发出一声不耐烦的气音。  
你能不能摘掉你该死的胡子。  
他狠狠掐了把我的右腰，“你这个白痴，这是尊贵的象征。”

微弱的喘息声如幽灵般晃荡在仓库的每一寸角落，额头上一层又一层的冷凝液渗进我的面甲缝隙，我想我的次级油箱垫片已经裂成了两半。  
接口被撑至极限，碎裂的边缘被润滑液与次级能量液沾染的一塌糊涂。我剧烈地喘息着，而补天士正要发动起第三波攻势。  
鲜红的警告弹窗一遍遍地发出对接面板已严重损坏的提示，系统在能量流失过多的情况下即将强制下线。  
“给我清醒，你这个淫荡的小婊子。”他粗暴地捏起我被冷凝液浸透的下巴，“在我满意之前不许下线。”  
粗大的管子一捅到底，我疲惫地泻出一丝微弱的喘息声，光镜前的事物开始天旋地转。  
**警告，机体即将下线**  
“该死。”补天士扼住我的脖颈，大力地晃动着我僵硬的机体，“你要是敢现在下线，我就把你的余烬舱轰成渣。”  
冰凉的炮口亲吻着我滚烫的余烬舱。  
处理器叫嚣着嗡嗡作响。我看不见补天士抵在我余烬舱上的手炮，更难听清他到底说了些什么。我的眼前是一层又一层的红色警告弹窗，而那层红色屏障又融化成一团模模糊糊的火焰。  
跑车咬牙切齿地锤着我无动于衷的腿，而火焰让一切都变得模糊。  
**警告，机体即将下线**

年轻的科学家，倚在水晶城温暖而耀眼的晨曦里。湛蓝光镜里深沉的柔和，轻而易举地点燃了我余烬中深埋的光与热。  
如果你能够吃饱睡足，你就不用想着怎么找吃的，怎么能睡够。②  
他向蜷缩在小巷尽头的我，惯于偷窃撒谎成性的我，带着伤痕累累机体苟活于世的我伸出手。  
你现在站在一道明亮深沉的雾气中，未来在你的右边，而过去在你的左边。  
雾气湿润凉爽，打在你的脸上。③  
向右转，跟我走吧，我能给你一个更好的未来。

下沉，下沉，直到橘黄色的清洁油没过你的头顶。你张开嘴，喉咙里灌进的是气味清新的热油液，你睁开眼，光镜里映出的是红蜘蛛一成不变的微笑。  
这份谦和的微笑是如此廉价，以至于他的导师，他的同学，他的朋友，陌生机，流浪汉都能够轻而易举的得到。他把笑容作为慷慨的阳光分发给水晶城的每个机，可我是贪婪的葵花，渴望独享每一丝阳光的浸染。  
如果你拥有的够多，做过的事情够多，那么你就再也不想去拥有什么东西。④  
他的微笑不再吸引我，我亦不愿与大众分享任何美好。于是我开始了挖掘，寻找那些隐藏在余烬下，只可能属于我的东西。  
性欲（sex）。你张开嘴，牙齿相抵，齿缝与舌尖碰撞出俏皮的气音。  
红蜘蛛也有着正常的生理需求，偶尔也会邀请床伴来到家里共度良夜，每当他以为我早已睡熟的时，我关闭光学镜任由隔壁压低的喘息声钻入我的音频处理器，幻想着在自己体内搅动的手指是他炙热的管子。  
你寻找着躲在阳光背后的闪电。  
一双手闯进温暖封闭的油液，在浴池的底部扶起我卸掉所有外甲的原生质机体，头顶的液体慢慢变得稀薄透明，冰冷的空气又重新裹上了我赤裸的机体。  
如果爱你的人够多，你就不会再去寻找爱。⑤  
湛蓝的光镜告诉你他此时的担忧，紧抿的嘴角告诉你他隐忍的愠怒。  
长时间的油液没顶会堵塞你的排风扇。他用担忧又愠怒的语气说。我以为你在底下宕机了。  
冷风风干了机体上残留的油液，我的嘴唇被风摩擦的逐渐干燥起来。  
很冷。我说。墙角堆放着我卸下的外甲。  
柔软的织物裹在我的肩膀上，而红蜘蛛温暖的置换气体扑在我的颈边。我勾住他的脖子，往他的怀里钻的更紧。  
他坐在充电床上，我坐在他的腿上。  
这是自我成年之后第一次在他的面前赤裸机体。  
织物一圈一圈地围住我的肩膀和腰身，他的光镜后知后觉地表现出窘迫的神情，而我暴露在空气中的对接模块正不轻不重地压在他的腿根上。  
我想要更多。  
挣脱开织物的束缚，我轻而易举地把毫无防备的红蜘蛛扑在充电床上。我张开双腿压在他的机体上，身下微热的前挡板抵上了我柔软的接口。  
湛蓝的光镜里是惊愕，除此之外还有一些我无从知晓的东西。  
你没想过这么做吗。我听见自己的声音。还是说你不愿意和处机做爱。  
我的手腕被扼住。  
他的光镜喜怒难辨。我是你的监护人，bee。  
是的，你的确是。我俯下身，与他的额头相抵。  
但是你有理由这么做。鼻尖相触。  
而你知道是为什么。

异物的入侵把狭窄的接口撑得湿润饱胀，休眠的传感节点在管子的推进下被一寸寸地激活，敏感点的碾压使我下意识地呻吟出声，接口的胀痛感迫使我本能地扭动腰身适应着傲人的尺寸，而埋在体内的管子却在这时猛地顶上了我的油箱垫片。  
我痛呼出声。  
昏沉的充电模式瞬间关闭，我强忍着下体的疼痛抬起头，此时此刻，我正趴在自己的充电床上被不明机体贯穿。  
这倒是很像领袖的行事风格，他会在任何需要纾解欲望的时候悄无声息的爬上我的充电床，用管子把我干到上线。  
一只黏糊糊的手捏住我的下巴，粉嫩的润滑液粘在指尖，另一个沙哑的声音凑近我的音频接收器。  
含住它。  
我乖顺地让黏糊糊的手指进入我的口腔，缠上我的舌头，而我配合地吮吸着指间的缝隙，让手指离我的喉咙更近一寸。  
湿润的吻沿着脖颈蔓延至肩头，又从背甲滑至臀部。另一只手摩擦着我敏感的底盘，随意地搓揉了两下脆弱的外置节点，我呜咽着泻出细碎的喘息，下意识地压低腰部抬高饱满的臀部渴望被对方填满。  
而对方似乎并没有进入的打算，柔软的金属舌在我湿漉漉的接口旁一圈圈地打转，深深浅浅的向幽深的洞穴中打探。  
敏感点被反复舔舐的快感折磨得我几近宕机，比起耐心的挑逗，我更享受直接粗暴的贯穿。  
拜托了，prime。银色阻尼叶片如饥似渴地反复张合。进入我，干我，狠狠地顶穿我。  
对方忽然停下了动作。  
再说一遍，你喊我什么。  
Prime。我脱力地趴在充电床上低喘。干我，让我的油箱垫片裂成两半。  
我不喜欢别人命令我做什么事。低哑的声音钻入我的音频接收器。不过这次如你所愿。  
于是接下来下体撕裂的疼痛让我两眼一黑，跌入黑暗。

我失算了。  
当我趴在跑车沉睡的机体上，保持着交合的姿势上线时，我意识到自己误判了对方的身份。  
也许在下一次为领袖服务前，我需要先确认对方到底是不是真的领袖。  
埋在我接口中的管子缓慢地挪动了半分。我预想着一场劈头盖脸的嘲讽砸到我的脸上，跑车会用他可笑的嘴狠狠嘲笑我不知廉耻。  
我下线了光学镜，假装停留在充电模式。补天士慢慢起身把我放回充电床，我能感觉到一根手指不紧不慢地摩挲着我的嘴唇，接着滑入我的口腔，漫不经心地逗弄我的舌头。  
我猜测很快他就会揭穿我装睡的小把戏，但是他收回了手指。  
我得到的是一个冰凉而湿濡的吻。

领袖拔出塞在我接口中的软金属瓶塞，默许我瘫在他的怀里喘息平复，望而生畏的暗紫色的涂装此时就放大在我的眼前，逃脱的意念在我的处理器中极力地叫嚣，可极度的脱力迫使我打消了这个念头，或许他更享受猎物在自己的股掌间狼狈示弱的模样。  
“上次行动的成果如何?”他用手指轻捻着我的下唇，任凭滚烫的置换气体打在他的手上。  
我明白是方舟试射被把天护突袭后的捉拿活动，他钦点了Seeker(精英卫队)带领队伍擒拿参与袭击的把天护高层，而我正是他不久前指定的新任seeker队长。  
本来已经尽数抓获。我说。但是红蜘蛛在空中突袭救出了一些人。  
揉捻我下唇的手骤然收紧。我忍不住痛呼出声。  
“我希望你能亲自抓回红蜘蛛献给我，金飞虫。”  
我打了个寒战。领袖随后松开了纠缠我的手，“你可以走了。”

离开领袖的寝室后我如释重负地松了口气，现在我只想回到我的仓库里，随便喝点高纯或是睡一觉，总之尽可能地离这里越远越好，减轻我的后怕。  
毕竟亲手捉拿红蜘蛛不是一件容易的事，从各个方面上来说都是。  
至于接下来光镜前骤然变黑，手腕被一股力量牵往未知区域，那就是后话了。

补天士用力地吮吻着我的嘴唇，舌尖搅乱了我断断续续的喘息声，左手扣住我的手指与之十指相扣，而我身后的不远处就是躺在充电床上陷入休眠的领袖。  
一面玻璃隔开了寂静与暧昧。  
别担心，这是单向玻璃。他贴着我的唇角低笑道，想体验一把在魔王面前偷情的快感吗。  
我挣扎着抬腿狠踢他的侧腰，他吃痛地收回了一只手。  
该死。我低声骂道。如果被领袖发现，我们都得完蛋。  
他在我的眼前晃了晃手臂。你忘了吗，我还有这个，我保证在他分配惩罚时你会比我更痛苦，所以现在给我安分点，好好配合。  
我几乎要把牙关咬碎。你保证这是最后一次。  
他扯开我的后挡板，就着未干的润滑液一插到底。他吞下我骤然拔高的喘息声，嘴角扯出一个意味深长的笑。  
我保证。

“现在，告诉我是谁在干你。”  
我的面甲紧贴在单向玻璃上，暗紫色机体正在我的眼前沉睡，手指如藤蔓般钻入我的口腔，向喉咙深处开拓。我跪伏在玻璃前，交合处各色的液体交织汇流，混染成一幅糜乱的画。  
是你，补天士。指尖钻入我的喉咙，我含含糊糊地吐出不成顺序的词汇，而正在甬道中肆虐的管子狠狠顶上了次级油箱垫片。  
我下意识地想要尖叫，却被手指噎住了喉咙。  
“是补天士，领袖。”  
细密的吻啄咬着我颈部繁复的管线，留下片片湿濡而晶亮的水痕。  
补天士，领袖。我艰难地重复他的话，作乱的手指勾住我的舌头，来不及咽下的电解液顺着他的手指滑到手掌，他收回留在我口腔中的手指，把粘稠的液体抹上我泛红的眼尾。  
“我迟早会坐上领袖位子的。”他扳过我的脸舔咬着我的唇角，“用不了多久。”  
跑车的手揉弄着我的腰，臂甲擦过我的腰间，一个突出的暗格引起了我的注意。  
我卸掉臀部装甲，拉过补天士的手引导他抚摸臀甲下柔软的原生质体，跑车的表情闪过一瞬的惊诧，我沿着他的唇线慢慢吮吸，接着我听到自己沙哑的声音。  
是的，我亲爱的领袖。  
手指绕过大力搓捻原生质体的手掌。  
届时我将主动献上自己的身体来取悦您。  
顺着手臂攀上结实的臂甲。  
我会是您唯一的副官。  
暗格被轻轻敲开。  
“甜美的荡妇。”他深情又残忍地呼唤我，熟悉的炽热将通往孕育舱的通道劈开，而火焰在他的光镜中骤然迸发。火舌蔓延到我赤裸的机体，钻入滚烫的管线，火光明灭间，我牵起烧焦的灰烬与痛共舞，我是致命危险的情人，深情亲吻欲望之子的灵魂，我们将在铁玫瑰旁缠绵至死，双双坠入深渊的怀抱。  
我泻出高昂而甜腻的呻吟，抹去了窃听器悄然粉碎的声音。

tbc.

——  
注:  
1.①出自恰克帕拉尼克《幸存者》  
2.②③④⑤出自恰克帕拉尼克《窒息》

还没有期末考试，会尽量保持周更orz


End file.
